Círculos
by RussianWeekend
Summary: Una obra de "YuriPlisetskyPro" para el evento #RussianWeekend. Todos los créditos van a su respectiva autora. A quien agradecemos el permiso por dejarnos publicar su fic en esta plataforma. Pairing: Viktor Nikiforov x Yuri Plisetsky


**Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes no nos pertenecen.

Este fanfic participa en el evento **Rusian Weekend 2017**.

Escrito originalmente por: **YuriPlisetskyPro**.

* * *

 _ **Círculos**_

 _ **Por: YuriPlisetskyPro**_

 _ **Para: VicturioWeekend #RussianWeekend**_

* * *

" _El mundo gira y gira. Y por eso toma giros inesperados. Y en ocasiones es solo de esa forma en la que te puedes ver a ti mismo desde fuera, y darte cuenta de que las cosas no son como las pensaste. Te ves desde otro punto. Y es así como puedes darte cuenta de que mientras tus ojos miraban a alguien que no pudo seguir mirándote a ti, otro par de ojos siempre te siguieron. "_

—Puedo llamarte. ¿Verdad? — Ante aquella pregunta, Viktor asintió, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y Yuuri pareció aliviado. En ese momento no pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar acercarse al japonés y abrazarlo con fuerza. Las cosas no habían funcionado entre ellos tal y como lo habían esperado. Pero las cosas no desaparecen de un momento a otro, y por eso ahí, en medio del aeropuerto, Viktor se tomó un buen tiempo en mantenerlo contra sí.

Había sido algo mutuo. En cierto momento aquel encanto arrasador que los había atraído tan de pronto se había apagado como un fuego al que le falta oxígeno. No fue que no lo intentaran. Solamente descubrieron que no eran el uno para el otro. El que fuera así, sin embargo, no significó que no doliera. Viktor debió admitirse, al menos a sí mismo, que dejó una lágrima en la sudadera de Yuuri Katsuki al abrazarlo. No dijo nada al respecto, porque en ese momento escuchó al japonés sobresaltarse.

—¡Yurio! Viniste. — Dijo el japonés con una sonrisa, y Viktor, separándose de él, llevó la mirada a donde el japonés la tenía. En efecto Yuri estaba ahí, llevaba una pequeña bolsa de papel, la cual, sin comentario ni saludo alguno, extendió hacia Katsuki.

—¡Oh! Pirozhkis de Katsudón, ¿de tu abuelo? — dijo una vez lo abrió. Se sorprendió sin embargo cuando Yuri negó.

—Esta vez los hice yo. ¡Y más te vale que los disfrutes por que quedaron asombrosos! —fue la respuesta del rubio. Por alguna razón Viktor no pudo evitar notar el intenso brillo en los ojos del menor de los tres, un brillo tan… entusiasta que hizo que soltara una leve risa. Obviamente el joven rubio se giró hacia él con molestia, y no tardó en soltarle un golpe a la pierna. Su risa, de esa forma solo se convirtió en una carcajada, una interrumpida al escuchar el anuncio por el altoparlante.

—Yuuri, es tu vuelo. Cuídate mucho, ¿Sí? –Por puro impulso, sus manos se dirigieron a cerrar el abrigo del japonés. Se quedaron congeladas a medio camino, y el azul de la mirada de Viktor se tornó incierto. Yuuri, sin embargo, con una sonrisa sujetó las desnudas manos del mayor (el muy tonto olvidó sus guantes, pensó) y las acercó a sí para que completara la acción. La sonrisa de Viktor siguió ahí, triste y melancólica. No podía dejar de sentir que el menor se llevaba una parte de su corazón con él. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía retenerlo. Como tampoco él podía quedársele atado. Después de todo, ambos merecían ser felices, aún si no era juntos, y la felicidad era algo que no le negaría a él.

Fue en ese momento, cuando ambos abrieron sus perspectivas de la vida, que se dieron cuenta de que siempre, al margen de la situación, otra persona había estado siempre involucrada. Cierta personita que aun ahora, y sabiendo que ya no había nada entre ellos, desviaba la mirada para no ver sus intercambios afectuosos. El primero en reaccionar ante eso fue Yuuri, quien se acercó al menor y lo sujetó en un fuerte abrazo. Yuri por supuesto se removió, molesto, pero el japonés no lo soltó hasta que este se relajó. De alguna u otra forma las manos de Yuri terminaron aferradas a la gruesa chamarra del japonés en cierto momento.

Momentos más tarde Katsuki abordaba su avión, no podía quejarse, su estancia en San Petersburgo, su tiempo al lado de Viktor fue verdaderamente feliz y hermoso mientras duró. Partía de ahí sin preocupaciones ni arrepentimientos.

Y, Viktor no lo supo, pero Yuuri se aseguraría de que aún lejos de él, el ruso fuera feliz.

Viktor no lo vio. No vio cuando Yuuri murmuró al oído de Yurio "Por favor, cuídalo." Lo cual fue solo una distracción, en realidad.

* * *

 _Querido Yurio:_

 _Perdona que no pueda decirte esto directamente. No solo no tuve tiempo, en realidad una mudanza a Nueva York no es cosa fácil (¡aunque Phichit-kun pudo ayudarme bastante con eso! :D ), sino que también no hubiera sabido cómo ponerlo en palabras. Estoy seguro que escribir esto me tomará tiempo, así que por favor léelo._

 _Sé que te preocupas por Viktor, aun si nunca lo admitirías. Eres quien mejor lo conoce de los dos, llevas años en su vida. Quieres saber cómo lo sé, me supongo. Es fácil. En el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, tu y yo, sé que te preocupas por mí. Y considerando lo importante que ha sido Viktor en tu vida, solo es algo obvio que por el sientes algo mucho mayor._

 _No debería decirte esto, pero temo que, si no lo hago yo, Viktor jamás se dará cuenta. Una vez, cuando comenzamos a convivir, él me confesó que, hasta que me conoció, siempre pensó que había sentido algo por ti. Se rio y dijo que era una tontería. Pero yo no entendí el por qué. ¿Una tontería? Tu eres talentoso de forma natural, eres lindo, y a pesar de tu personalidad en ocasiones nos dejas ver pequeños vistazos de tu interior tierno, que se preocupa por las personas que quiere, y es cierto, eres joven, pero eso solo te da la oportunidad de descubrir hasta donde puedes llegar._

 _Amé a Viktor durante el tiempo que lo nuestro duró, pero dentro de mí siempre supe que no podía ser eterno. Por eso te pido esto, Yuri. Cuídalo. Pero también, por favor, acércate a él. No conozco tus sentimientos hacia él, pero muchas veces he pensado que te dolía vernos juntos. No te puedo forzar a algo que no quieras, pero si pudieras, si pudieras considerarlo, intenta darle una oportunidad. Intenta demostrarle que no soy lo único en el mundo, que está rodeado de personas maravillosas como lo eres tú._

 _Luego de esto, de verdad, nada me haría más feliz que el ver a dos personas que significan mucho para mi estar juntas y amarse. Por favor considéralo._

 _-K. Y._

* * *

Fue una vez de vuelta a casa de Lilia cuando Yuri encontró aquel papel doblado de forma ordenada en su bolsillo. Yuuri de seguro ya estaba en medio de un vuelo al otro lado del mundo, y Viktor se había despedido del menor luego de que el avión despegara, no sin antes pasar una mano por los rubios cabellos con un suspiro.

Yuuri le pedía que… que intentara ser pareja de Viktor. Sí, eso era lo que le pedía, y Yuri no pudo sentirse más desolado en ese momento. Aquello le sonaba tan imposible, y no le dolía aquello por sí mismo, por que Yuuri tenía razón. Siempre había sentido algo por Viktor. Si lo intentaba, ¿qué pasaría? No solo se llevaría un chasco cuando Viktor le dijera de forma directa que él no le interesaba, sino que también decepcionaría al Katsudón, que le había pedido aquello.

Mucho tiempo había esperado. Había tenido la confianza de, quizás, cuando fuera algo mayor, ser lo suficientemente atractivo, talentoso, interesante, como para que Viktor se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, como para que pudiera demostrarle que lo que sentía por él era más que admiración, más que un amor de hermanos. Pero entonces llegó Yuuri, y Viktor no tuvo ojos para nada más. Y honestamente, no tenía ninguna clase de resentimiento contra el japonés. Viktor es… Viktor. ¿Cómo no caer completamente encantado por él? Cualquiera lo haría, pero no cualquiera tendría la suerte de atraerlo. Y Yuuri lo había logrado. No solo atraerlo, ¡enamorarlo! Viktor había visto a Yuuri con el amor más grande del mundo, y aunque le rompía el corazón, Yuri no podía evitar verlos, esperar desde lo más profundo de su corazón que alguien, algún día lo viera de esa forma, para luego molestarse consigo mismo y volver a subir sus murallas de molestia y enojo. Sentir eso es mucho más fácil y menos doloroso que sentirse enamorado, siempre se decía.

Por esa razón decidió guardar aquella carta en lo más profundo de un cajón, junto con todos sus sentimientos. Estaba decidido. No pensaría en aquello.

* * *

" _Las cosas, cariño, siempre salen como están destinadas a suceder. No como tú lo decides, el mundo es demasiado grande para eso, pero por esa razón, es que hay un lugar en ese destino para que recibas amor en tu corazón. En medio de esas vueltas que da la vida, los círculos se completan. Cariño, tú serás amado."_

* * *

(Yuri POV)

Las cosas pasaron de una forma tan… extraña. Me había decidido a no sentir nada más por Viktor, y lo cumplí. Al inicio. Sin embargo, no podía ser completamente indiferente a él. ¿Quién demonios podría? Después de todo, él volvió a las competencias, pero también se convirtió en mi coreógrafo. Aún si ambos seguíamos bajo el entrenamiento de Yakov, fue Viktor quien se encargó de hacer varios de mis programas. Con los cuales en algunas ocasiones vencí a Yuuri, y una vez, al mismo Viktor.

El Katsudón se veía feliz al acercarse a nosotros. No era para menos, hacía solo unos meses antes de la competencia las redes sociales se llenaron con la noticia de que él y Chulanont, el tailandés, estaban saliendo oficialmente. Sin embargo, el verlo me hizo recordar lo que me había pedido. Por suerte no mencionó nada al respecto, excepto cuando vio mi programa libre, ese que Viktor coreografió. Lo único que hizo fue sonreírme y abrazarme, y creo que nunca antes lo había visto sonreírme de esa forma tan… honesta.

No sé cómo es que lo hacía, pero cada vez que Viktor me enseñaba una nueva coreografía, la primera vez que podía patinarlo sentía algo. Algo muy profundo. Era como verme en un espejo, pero lo que veía era mi interior. Como ver mi historia, mis sentimientos. Y lo que me fascinaba y al mismo tiempo me daba miedo, era que Viktor supiera todo eso de mí.

Creo que eso fue lo que nos unió.

* * *

—¿Círculos? Me harás patinar en círculos todo el tiempo.

—Tienes un asombroso sentido del humor, Yuri. — El rubio siempre notaba cuando le decía así, en vez de "Yurio". De la primera vez que eso pasó había pasado mucho tiempo y sin embargo siempre lo notaba. Viktor continuó. —Me refiero a los círculos de la vida. Sería un buen tema para esta temporada. El círculo representa una entidad. Algo que no tiene principio ni fin. Algo que es perfecto. —Tras eso le sonrió al menor. —Creo que es algo que puedes lograr. Venga, quítate los protectores.

Yuri le hizo caso y se dirigió al centro de la pista. Viktor inició la música para luego dirigirse al lado de Yuri. Era una pieza que ya habían elegido antes. Una interesante mezcla de violines, piano con una guitarra eléctrica y una voz de mujer, ópera como las que a Viktor le gustaban. Acostumbraban hacerlo de esa forma. Viktor realizaba los movimientos y Yuri los copiaba, varias veces hasta que estos quedaban grabados a fuego en sus músculos, entonces Viktor lo dejaba por sí solo.

" _Cariño, el círculo se está cerrando."_

En ese momento, la mirada de ambos se fusionaba. No era solo Yuri mirando a Viktor, iba más allá pues el mayor también lo miraba. La música iba hacia un crescendo, y a pesar de que los saltos no estaban decididos aún, Yuri se sentía agitado, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo vibrar.

" _Y todo será como deberá haber sido."_

No podía quitarle la mirada de encima. No al estar realizando aquella pieza. No al estarse acercando ese final. Por qué Yuri, el pequeño Yuri que tan fervientemente lo había seguido al principio, que luego había tomado su propio camino para brillar con su propia luz, estaba ahí, frente a Viktor, más claro imposible.

Era hermoso, y talentoso. Eso lo sabía desde siempre. Desde hace tanto cuando era solo un pequeño. Desde que consiguió acercársele más y más, antes de que otra luz, más brillante pero menos duradera lo deslumbró. Yuri había sido una luz que creció poco a poco, un agradable calor que lo llenaba, que lo empujaba hacia adelante.

La música terminó, y entonces se dieron cuenta que habían terminado aquello uno frente al otro.

—Yuri, yo…— Intentó hablar Viktor, pero al no tener palabras, llevó una mano a los cabellos rubios, los cuales quitó de su rostro.

No quedaban palabras para decir, en verdad. Yuri no pudo evitarlo, dejar que sus patines lo condujeran, que su cuerpo se comportara como un imán hacia el cuerpo más grande. Que sus verdes ojos se cerraran.

Y por su parte, Viktor se permitió vivir. Se permitió sentirse feliz de lo que alguna vez pasó, pero también esperanzado de lo que venía. Se permitió rodear el cuerpo más pequeño con sus brazos, y llevar sus labios hacia aquel jovencito que siempre estuvo a su lado, que nunca le hizo falta.

Y ambos se dejaron llenar por la luz.


End file.
